Midoriya Izuku the Nephilim
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Izuku has always been...different...from the other kids, it didn't just stop at him being Quirkless. There is a reason his father couldn't be in his life as much as the man wanted to. He loved his son. Even if Izuku was against the laws of Heaven.


**With all this talk of Izuku being an Angel I was tempted to actually make him one, but than I decided to make him a Nephilim cause this is more fun. Plus with Jack in Season 13 giving us more info on Nephilim I'm hyped. I've been wanting to learn more about them for a long time.**

 **I haven't decided if I could continue this or not, I already have enough on my plate as it is. But I'll think about it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural or My Hero Academia. This idea just woke me up at three A.M. and this happened.**

* * *

 **MHA & Supernatural**

 **Nephilim!Izuku AU**

* * *

 **Hey, let's pretend Nephilims** _ **don't**_ **kill their Mom during birth!**

* * *

Inko always knew that there was something… not natural about her husband while they were dating. It was a month before their wedding when he told her.

Her husband, Midoriya Hisashi, was a literal Angel.

As in, from Heaven.

One of the soldiers of God.

Yeah, it took her awhile too.

But Inko still married him, because she loves him and Hisashi loves her.

Their marriage was certainly an odd one.

Hisashi being the one to tell Inko she was pregnant was certainly one of their finer moments.

The couple were very excited about having a baby.

…

But a half-human half-angel baby brought on a few… issues.

The moment the baby was concepted every Angel in the world could feel its existence.

In order to keep the other Angels from finding Inko and killing their baby, Hisashi had to leave for America. Where most of his kind reside.

It was very hard for Inko to let go of her husband, but it had to be done.

She had a duty to her unborn baby. They were her first priority now. She was going to be a Mother.

Inko moved to a smaller apartment and Hisashi put strange symbols under the wallpaper. He said they would keep almost every supernatural creature away from the house.

When Hisashi finally left for America it was the worst day of her life.

She was alone.

She was pregnant with a supernatural baby that is considered an abomination and is being hunted by their Uncles and Aunts.

Inko had a bank account with some money to last her awhile, but she would have to get a job after having her baby.

It's going to be tough.

There are going to be times where she'll think she isn't good enough.

But damn it.

Midoriya Inko was going to do her best to be a great mom and get through this.

* * *

It took until she was four months for Inko to notice something strange.

It felt like her baby, whom is a boy, was more… aware than he should be.

Inko couldn't really explain it, but is felt like he was learning _through_ her.

Hisashi didn't say anything about Nephilim babies being born as actual babies or adults. Inko really hoped the last one wasn't the case.

She wanted her son to experience the joys of growing up. She wanted to see him get his Quirk.

Maybe her little boy would grow up to be a hero, like that All Might man.

Inko never really thought about her son's future until her best friend, Mitsuki, brought it up one day about her own unborn son.

" _Maybe he'll be a doctor, or a hero." Mitsuki took a sip of tea. "Or a little shit like me."_

Inko rested a hand on her swelling belly as she ate Katsudon for dinner.

"No matter who you turn out to be, I'll always love you."

She later brushed it off, but it felt like her unborn baby returned the feeling.

* * *

She didn't know what happened.

One moment Inko was at the Bakugo's to meet their new baby, Katsuki, and the next she was on the floor in labor.

Her son wasn't due for another month.

Leaving her husband to take care of Katsuki, Mitsuki drove Inko to the hospital like a bat out of Hell.

When her son was born a grey light shot through her and Inko fell unconscious.

* * *

When Inko woke up it took her a minute to remember what happened.

"Where is he? Where's my baby?!"

"Don't worry, Ma'am," The nurse smiled as she gently set a green bundle on Inko's bed. "Your son is completely healthy. He is a bit small, but he was born early so that is understandable."

Inko wrapped her arms around the baby boy in a green blanket, pulling him close to her.

"Oh, my little boy. My beautiful Izuku."

* * *

The now Mother noticed that Izuku was like any other kid.

He grew like normal kids, only being a bit on the small side.

Izuku had the childlike curiosity, the temper tantrums, everything.

But her son was also more… aware and intelligent than kids his age.

He sometimes talked about things he shouldn't know about, or things _she_ didn't know about.

It also seemed like he inherited powers from Hisashi, but he wasn't keen on using them around anyone. Even her.

But Inko was a mother now, she noticed the simplest things now.

One time Izuku fell while playing with Katsuki on Daycare and got a nice sized cut. Inko watched it completely disappear in the matter of minutes.

Inko always made sure Izuku knew that she loved him with everything she had.

* * *

Midoriya Izuku's entire world was his Mom.

She wanted him to grow up like a normal kid? Izuku would gladly do so.

His Mom is his everything.

As Izuku grew up he gained a deep love for heroes, especially All Might. He waited excitedly for his Quirk with Kacchan.

Kacchan got his Quirk.

Izuku didn't.

He knew he could still strive to be a hero. He is a Nephilim after all.

 _He ignored the voices that said he was a abomination and could never be a hero._

But his Mom blamed herself for his lack of Quirk, his Quirklessness. He sensed it.

 _It wasn't her fault._

He didn't blame her.

Izuku could never blame her.

He'll grow up to be a great hero! Like All Might!

Saving people because they need saving!

He'll make his Mommy proud!

* * *

Six-year old Izuku looked around the room in confusion.

 _What was that buzzing noise?_

His Mom was in the kitchen cleaning dishes, the apartment was only filled with the clanking of dishes and quiet humming.

Izuku himself was coloring on the table.

 _What was the buzzing noise?_

He tilted his head. Was it coming from his head?

Izuku started poking around his own head, he must have did something because his head exploded with pain.

" _ **-Winchesters-"**_

" _ **Castiel-"**_

" _ **Michael-"**_

" _ **-Vessel-"**_

" _ **Nephilim-abomination-"**_

He managed to turn off whatever that was **(1)**.

He cried into his Mom's shirt as the pain slowly numbed.

"Mommy, the voices of the Angels hurt my head."

"Shhh, baby, you're okay now."

* * *

 **(1) I read on SuperWiki that the Angel Radio causes pain to Jack so I decided to use it lol.**

 **I know it seems like Nephilim are born with at least a basic understanding of what they can do, but I wanted baby Izuku to learn the hard way not to turn on the Angel Radio.**

 **I didn't want to overpower Izuku and make him an Archangel son, so I thought that he would have a few of the listed powers but on a much weaker scale. Plus there is the whole "have to hide my powers or I kind of get killed by Angels and stuff" thing.**

 ***cups hands around mouth* IF ANY OF YOU READERS GET STORY IDEAS FROM THIS AND WANNA WRITE ABOUT THE NEPHILIM!IZUKU FROM THIS STORY JUST PM ME AND ASK FOR PERMISSION CAUSE I'M COOL WITH THAT KINDA STUFF.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed :).**

 **EDIT: SO SEASON SIX OF VOLTRON. KILL ME.**


End file.
